The Black Panther
by Smoochy-whoopY
Summary: A new girl comes to Japan, and she seems to know two of the Bladebreakers. Who is this mysterious girl? Please R&R. Update-ness...
1. The new kid

Hello people, first thing, don't worry, I'm still working on my other story, I haven't given up hope yet, it's just that I have a major case of writer's block for that particular piece of writing, so I decided to start a differn story!! One in which I made up in the summer out of pure boredom. First, before I start the story, it's character bio time!  
  
Name: Ruby Black  
  
Age: 13  
  
Birthday: July 14  
  
Height: About 5 4'  
  
Hair: Black, with bits of red here and there, goes a little past her waist. She usually wears either a blue toque, or a blue bandana.  
  
Eyes: Swirls of red and yellow, but mostly red.  
  
Clothing/Appearance: Dark blue jean jacket, with sleeves that go to her elbows, two buttons are done up, and underneath her jacket, she wears a black spaghetti strapped tank top with stars on the front. She also wears, fitted beige kaki pants, with a black star-studded belt hanging off of her waist. She also has one small blood red tiger stripe mark on each of her cheeks. On her hands she wears black fingerless gloves, and around her neck is a silver chain, with a small ruby sphere, with a silver panther around it.  
  
Personality: An easy way to put Ruby's personality is to say she's practically exactly like Kai. The only way she'll actually be nice to someone, is if she has to, or if she actually likes the person she's being nice to.  
  
Beyblade Info: All in all, Ruby is a great blader, she learns from her mistakes, and pays attention to strategies rather than power, but hell, she still has a shit load of power!  
  
Beyblade Color: Black and silver  
  
Bit-beast: Azura, the black panther of darkness. Azura is well, obviously a black panther, and she has pitch black feathered wings, which are the size of her powerful body. Silver flames surround each of her four deadly paws, and on her for-head, is a blood red gem.  
  
Attacks:  
  
Demonic Claw - Azura disappears for a split second, and then re-appears behind her enemy, and strikes them with her two front paws.  
  
Death Grip - Black shadows shoot from the ground and entwine around whomever Azura is facing, then they crush them with a great amount of force, which usually leads to a quick defeat.  
  
Indignation - Azura's final, and most powerful attack, which is practically never used, unless it is in dire need.  
  
There's a lot more about Ruby, but I aint going to tell you everything, so if you want to know then read the damn story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, only my oc's  
  
~^ Chapter 1 - The new kid ^~  
  
A young girl by the age of 13 sat lazily in a hard plastic chair, outside of her new school's principal's office, waiting to be let in. Her father's job had caused them to move, once again, but he had said it was going to be the last time.  
  
'What a load of hoarse shit that is.' The girl thought to herself. She sighed and closed her red-yellow eyes, and leaned even more against the chair she was sitting in.  
  
'Stupid damn school...making me wait so long.' She thought angrily, clenching her teeth together in frustration.  
  
'Patience is a virtue young mistress.' A calm feminine voice echoed through the girl's head.  
  
'I know Azura, but I've been waiting for 15 minutes already, when are they going to let me in?' The girl's eyes shot open when she heard people talking inside of the principal's office, she straightened in her chair, flicked her black hair off of her shoulder, and waited for the door to open, which it soon did.  
  
"Oh, hello, you must be the new student, um, what's your name again?" A middle-aged man with chestnut brown hair and glasses asked.  
  
"Ruby Black." The girl bitterly answered. The principal stared at her, mostly at the two markings on her face.  
  
"Are those ta-." He began to ask Ruby, but was cut off when she quickly stood up and swung her midnight blue backpack over her shoulder, and gave him a cold glare.  
  
"No they are not tattoos, and I'm not taking them off either. Now can I have my class and locker number please?" Ruby raised a slender eyebrow at the man, who quickly walked over to his secretary, who handed him a sheet of paper. The principal then handed it to Ruby, who looked it over and then walked out of the office.  
  
"Let's see, locker 120, 121, ah 122." Ruby muttered once she found her locker. She spun the lock and opened the door to her locker, and stuffed her backpack inside.  
  
'What do you have first?' Azura asked her mistress.  
  
Ruby looked over the piece of paper and let out a long frustrated sigh. "Math."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Tyson, I can't believe it, you're actually on time." Kenny stared in awe as Tyson sat down next to him, removing his hat as he did so.  
  
"It's a little thing called Kai." Tyson grumbled under his breath.  
  
"Hey did you here? There's a new kid." Tyson and Kenny heard many mumbles come from different kids in their class.  
  
"Sweet!" Tyson grinned. "Maybe he blades?"  
  
"Tyson, the new kid might be a she, have you ever thought of that?" Kenny asked his friend. Before Tyson could answer however, the teacher came in and told the class to sit down.  
  
"Alright class, today we have a new student joining us." She told all of the children who immediately started mumbling, but stopped when the door swung open, and Ruby walked in.  
  
"I was bored." She muttered to the teacher.  
  
"Ok. Well, how bout you tell us about yourself?" The teacher smiled down at Ruby, who sighed.  
  
"Well, my name's Ruby Black, my father and I just moved here from Florida, and um, that's about it." She shrugged.  
  
"Alright Ruby, you can take the empty seat at the back." The teacher pointed to the empty desk, which was next to Tyson's.  
  
Ruby snickered slightly and walked over to the desk, and sat down. 'This should be interesting.' She thought to herself, before taking out her notebooks and preparing for a long boring day of school.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Well? Did you like it, or hate it? That's what I wanna know, so until next time, ttfn ta ta for now! 


	2. Old Friends

I'm so bored. I have no god damn sugar in my house. None what so ever!! How can this be! Even though I am in a little bit of a crisis right now, I shall continue on!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, only my oc's.  
  
~^ Chapter 2 - Old Friends ^~  
  
"Man! That new girl is like a female version of Kai!" Tyson growled once he and Kenny had found Rei and Max in the park, after school of course.  
  
"Who now?" Max asked once Tyson was done ranting about Ruby's behavior.  
  
"This new girl, her name is Ruby, I can't really remember her last name though." Kenny tapped his chin with his finger in thought.  
  
"Maybe she blades? Then I can show that cocky brat who's who." Tyson grinned.  
  
"Well you can ask her now, since there she is." Kenny pointed over to a nearby tree, where at it's trunk, Ruby was sitting, her eyes closed, and something glinting in her hands. Once Tyson had noticed the girl her ran over to her, causing her to quickly opened her eyes and glare up at him.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" She growled. Tyson backed away slightly, scared of her, but he quickly noticed what was in her hands, a black and silver beyblade.  
  
"Sweet." He muttered. "I'm guessing you blade then?"  
  
"No, I'm just sitting here, with a beyblade in my hand because I like shiny things." Ruby said with a straight face.  
  
"Ok then." Tyson sighed, of course, he believed Ruby.  
  
"Holy shit, you're dumber then I thought. Of course I blade." Ruby paused for a second. "And I aint going to battle you. But..." She looked over Kenny, Max, and when her eyes landed on Rei, she couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Ruby?" Rei's eyes widened. Once he had seen Ruby's red-yellow eyes, he remembered many things.  
  
"In the flesh Rei." Ruby's smiled turned into a snicker.  
  
"But I thought,..."Rei muttered.  
  
"Don't tell me you believed my father?" Ruby snorted. "Because his story was a pile of hoarse shit."  
  
'What have I told you about swearing?' Azura scolded her mistress.  
  
' Not to do it, but did you really think I would listen?' Ruby answered back.  
  
"Anyway. I'm off, good bye Rei." She began walking off.  
  
"Wait." Rei called out to her. "What did actually happen to you, when you just disappeared seven years ago?"  
  
"I'm not going to tell you exactly what Rei, but all I will tell you, is that it changed my life, for the worse, but in some cases, the better." And with Ruby's explanation, she left the four boys, three of whom, staring at Rei, their eyes full of curiosity.  
  
'Question time.' Rei thought to himself. "Ruby lived in the same village as me and the White Tigers."  
  
"But you said something about her disappearing?" Max cocked his head, remembering what Rei had said.  
  
"She did. One night, she just, well, disappeared. Her father told us that she had been sent of to some private school, something like that. But from what Ruby just said, I guess he lied." Rei explained.  
  
"Ok then. Hey! Maybe since she knows Rei, she'll be nicer to me!" Tyson concluded after a long silence.  
  
"I doubt it Tyson, she seems to not like you, not one bit." Max shook his head, grinning while he did so.  
  
~^ Ruby's house ^~  
  
"You know you really should be nicer to people." Azura scolded Ruby.  
  
"I can't help it, it's just the way I am...well, not really." Ruby sighed and lay down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling of her pitch-black room.  
  
"You should get some sleep. We can discuss everything you want to tomorrow, now go to sleep." Azura nudged Ruby with her cheek, and then pulled her blankets over her.  
  
"And you're supposed to be the panther of darkness." Ruby snickered slightly. "Anyway, good night Azura, you should get some sleep too, after all, I'm going to let you have some fun tomorrow, and battle someone!" She stroked the panther's soft fur, and smiled slightly. That was the one thing Ruby loved most about Azura; even though she was, supposedly, the panther of darkness, she was gentle and caring, almost like a mother, which Ruby did not have.  
  
"Good night Azura." Ruby muttered before drifting off into a peaceful slumber.  
  
~^ The next day ^~  
  
After a very long discussion with Azura that morning, Ruby had decided to just be a little nicer to Tyson and the others, just a little. That panther could convince her into anything, well almost anything.  
  
"Tyson..." She said once she had sat down next to the boy after she had put everything she didn't need in her locker, and arrived at her classroom.  
  
"What do you want?" Tyson grumbled, he obviously didn't enjoy Ruby's company, since she was just like Kai, almost.  
  
Ruby let out a long sigh. "Sorry for yesterday, I was just pissed with moving and all, and, I except your challenge."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Sorry for the short chapter, I promise the next one will be a lot longer! I swear on...on...I swear on my pixie sticks! My most precious candy! Ya that's it! O_o Ignore me. Anyway, I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible! 


	3. An Easy Win

I have returned...with sugar!! Oh, and with yet another character, but she isn't mine though, belongs to someone else. Damn! Yet another thing I don't own, * sob * just kidding ^_^. Anyway, here's her bio.  
  
Name: Dana-Leigh Turner (Dana)  
  
Age: 14  
  
Birthday: August 8  
  
Hair: Long dark brown with blood red streaks  
  
Eyes: Yellowish gold...like Rei's eyes!  
  
Clothing/Appearance: Yellow t-shirt, with black dress shirt over top, which has no buttons done up, with a short jean skirt, white knee-highs, and platforms.  
  
Personality: She can be quite stubborn at times, but all in all is a sweet girl. She also likes to flirt, and is very emotional...like Tala. Oh and she despises Tyson...okay despises is too strong of a word, she hates him.  
  
Beyblade Info: She's very talented when it comes to beyblading, but she doesn't blade as much as she used to.  
  
Beyblade Color: Purple and Black  
  
Bit-Beast: Vivoria, the white Unicorn of Light. Her entire body is pure white, except she has golden wings on her back, and a golden horn on her for-head. Also, a diamond jewel is on her for-head, embedded in her golden armor, which goes all around her body.  
  
Attacks:  
  
Silver Thunder - Vivoria send bolts of lightning through the ground, which hit her enemy with immense force.  
  
Ariel Strike - Vivoria flies high in the air, and then smashes down on her enemy with her hard hooves, crushing them into the ground.  
  
Purification - This is Vivoria's final attack, which has never really been used.  
  
Basically, Dana is Ruby's real good friend; she had the same past as her, well not really, but almost the same. Dana also knows almost all of Ruby's secrets, so ya! There ya go!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, and as of now, I also do not own Dana! But I do own my own oc's! SO HA TO YOU! Sorry bout that.  
  
~^ Chapter 3 -An Easy Win ^~  
  
"Where is she? Didn't Ruby tell you to meet her here?" Max looked around. He Tyson, and the others (including Kai) were at the spot Ruby had told Tyson to meet her at once school was over for their match, but the bad thing was, she was no where to be seen.  
  
"She probably chickened out." Tyson snorted.  
  
"You little shit! I never back down!" They heard someone yell from a near by tree, which they soon discovered was Ruby, since she leapt out of the tree and ran over to Tyson, anger extremely evident in her eyes.  
  
"Tyson's screwed." Rei muttered slightly. Through the years of knowing Ruby, Rei had learnt she was an excellent blader; but when he knew her, she didn't have a bit-beast, so he still expected as much.  
  
"What're you doing Kenny?" Ruby asked once she had seen Kenny log onto is trusty laptop, and begin typing away, but little did Ruby know that he was looking up all of her stats.  
  
Kenny got up and walked over to Tyson, and began whispering in his ear. "It says here that Ruby has won tournaments in Florida, Mexico, Germany, and," Before Kenny could finish Ruby came up behind him and snatched his laptop out of his grasp, taking away all of his precious info.  
  
"Oh what does this button do?" She snickered, her red eyes flashing with enjoyment. "I think it's the delete button, say bye bye to your info!" And with that Ruby pressed her finger down on the delete button and all of Kenny's, or should I say Dizzi's, information about her was gone.  
  
"What did you do that for!?!" Kenny yelled at her once he had his laptop back in his own hands.  
  
"Because. If you want to learn someone's stats, the you should find them out yourself!" Ruby growled at him and pulled her beyblade and launcher from her backpack, which was hanging over one of her shoulders. "Now come on Tyson. While I'm young."  
  
"Alright!!" Tyson quickly brought out his own blade and launcher, readied himself, and waited for someone to tell them to start, which was obviously Max.  
  
"3...2...1! Let it Rip!" Once Max had yelled out the command, Tyson and Ruby shot their blades onto the ground at the same time (there was no dish thingy). Tyson of course, immediately began attacking Ruby, but she easily dodged every one of his attacks, and this angered Tyson, well of course it did.  
  
"This is pathetic." Ruby snorted in disgust "finish him off Azura." At Ruby's words, her black blade went behind Tyson's, and hit the white beyblade with such force, that it flew against a near by tree, and fell helplessly to the ground.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be the world champion?" Ruby snickered as her beyblade flew into her open hand, and put it into her backpack.  
  
'Ok, I'm sure I've seen her somewhere before.' Kai thought as he stared at Ruby, who was still smirking down at Tyson. 'But where?'  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Okay people! I'm going to introduce the new character next chapter for sure! It's just that, it's late, and I don't feel like egging this thing for another day, oh and I won't be able to work on it tomorrow night either! Long story. But anyway, until next time, ttfn, ta ta for now! 


	4. Surprise

Well, I'm in a great mood and ready to write another chapter! So, since I absolutely can't think of anything to say at the moment...on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, only my own oc's.  
  
~^ Chapter 4 - Surprise ^~  
  
Ruby sat on her back porch of her house, leaning against Azura's body. The large panther had her black wings wrapped around herself and her mistress, to make sure neither of them would get cold.  
  
"I didn't even get to battle today." Azura said in a fake whine.  
  
"If I did bring you into the battle, you would've broken Tyson's blade! Knowing you." Ruby laughed slightly, and stroked her bit-beast's fur.  
  
"Ya, I probably would've." Azura sighed. "But I saw his face when you beat him! Priceless!!"  
  
"Well at least you have a positive view on life." Ruby patted Azura's head playfully and stretched her arms and legs, before getting up, and stretching once more.  
  
"You look like me after a nap." Azura watched as Ruby stretched once more.  
  
"So what. It's a good way to stretch!" Ruby grinned. But her smile quickly turned to a frown, as her pupils turned to slits, and she straitened her body. "Someone's here."  
  
"Who?" Azura stood up and walked up to her mistress.  
  
Ruby paused for a second before answering. "No one bad. Someone good, that's all I know...Dana!!" She smiled as a girl, at the age of 14, with long dark brown hair, with blood red streaks, came into view.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ruby asked as she hugged her friend.  
  
"To see you of course!" Dana grinned.  
  
"Alrighty then! Whatever you say." Ruby shook her head. " Where're you staying?" Dana scratched the back of her head at Ruby's question and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Don't tell me you have nowhere to stay!?" Ruby gasped. "That settles it! You're staying here!"  
  
"Oh great yet another one." Azura rolled her eyes. Her comment had caused Ruby to yank her ears slightly, causing the panther to yelp in pain.  
  
"Quiet you, Dana isn't bad at all, and remember, it could be worse." Ruby put her hand on her hips and smiled up at her large bit-beast. Ruby then turned to her brown haired friend, and a huge grin crept across her lips.  
  
"What? Is there something in my teeth?" Dana cocked her head and began scratching at her teeth, trying to take away anything that could be there.  
  
"No nothing is in your teeth. I just thought of something, that's all, now come on, let's go inside." Ruby's grin turned into a small smile, and she and Azura lead Dana onto her porch, and inside her house.  
  
~^ The next day at the park (it's the weekend now by the way!)^~  
  
The weekend, the most joyful time of the week in Ruby's eyes, no school, just time to relax, and now that Dana, one of her greatest friends ever was with her, it would be even better!  
  
"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Dana asked in her usual cheerful tone.  
  
"We'll figure that out as the day goes on. But for now," Ruby moved her stare to a faint group of people walking there way. "I'm gonna have some fun." She let out a huge grin, and oddly enough, for people who didn't know her as well as Dana, pointed cat like teeth could be seen.  
  
"Hey I wanna have some fun too!" Dana half yelled, getting the attention of many children around them.  
  
"Don't mind her kids, she just came back from the nut house, just continue on with whatever you were doing before." Ruby snickered and waved her hands to the kids, motioning them to turn around, which they did, but every one of them had odd looks in their young eyes.  
  
"You are one nice person did you know that?" Dana glared at her friend.  
  
"I know. But hey, you are crazy, so I was telling the truth." Ruby grinned again, and quickly got up from the swing she was sitting on, and ran, since Dana was pissed, and began chasing her.  
  
"I'll show you crazy!" Dana yelled while running after Ruby. The brunette did all she could to catch up to Ruby, but to avail, that girl was just to damn quick! And she was now up in a tree, and Dana didn't feeling like climbing at that moment in time.  
  
"If you want to show me craziness so bad, then why don't you come up here and show me that craziness!!" Ruby teased from her high perch on a tree branch, with her legs playfully swinging back and forth.  
  
"Damn it Ruby!" Dana growled, but took in a deep breath and put on a fake sweet smile. "I promise I won't hurt you if you come down Ruby."  
  
Ruby began laughing at her friends comment. "Ya right, you hurt me? Not in a million years!"  
  
"Ruby, what in the world are you doing?" Ruby and Dana both snapped their heads to the right, to see Rei oddly staring up at the black haired tree climber, along with the other Bladebreakers.  
  
"Sitting in a tree, what does it look like?" Ruby answered Rei with a straight face.  
  
"Oh ya what a truthful person you are." Dana mumbled under her breath.  
  
"You better believe I'm truthful, unlike some people I know, ahem! Dana! Ahem!" Ruby coughed. "Anyway, don't worry guys, this girl isn't a quack, her name's Dana." She explained while jumping off of her perch and onto the ground. Once Ruby had leapt from the tree she was in, the others (excluding Dana) noticed that she wasn't wearing her normal attire of a blue jean jacket and black tank top, but a shirt that look identical to that of Tala's.  
  
"Ruby where did you get that?" Rei asked.  
  
"She stole it!" Dana answered Rei's question.  
  
"Nuh-uh! Tala simply leant it to me that's all." Ruby huffed, her statement causing every one of the Bladebreakers to stare at her in disbelief.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
I'll explain that little part in the next chapter. Sorry if it I'm leaving you guys hanging, but meh, it can't be helped. 


	5. Yet Another Quick Defeat

Once again, I'm in a great mood, and also once again, I can't think of anything to say at the moment, so let's go!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, or Dana, only my oc's.  
  
~^ Chapter 5 – Yet Another Quick Defeat ^~  
  
'Oh you are so screwed.' Azura laughed. Ruby sheepishly smiled, after seeing Tyson and Tala battle in the finals of the World Championships, she wasn't surprised one bit by the boys' reactions.  
  
"Was I not supposed to say anything?" Dana stared over to Ruby, who sighed and shook her head slightly.  
  
"It's as simple as this, both Dana and I are real good friends with Tala, end of story." Ruby explained.  
  
Silence.  
  
"I'm bored." Dana said for no apparent reason.  
  
"Me too, but it can't be helped now can it?" Ruby let out a long sigh, but soon smiled. "Maybe it can. Hey Rei, want to see just how good I've gotten when it comes to beyblading?"  
  
"Alright." Rei grinned, and pulled out his launcher, and beyblade, while Ruby did the same with her own black launcher and blade.  
  
"Just to tell ya Rei, I've gotten much better." Ruby grinned, once again showing her cat like pointed teeth.  
  
"I'll just have to see about that." Rei replied.  
  
"Alright, ready guys?" Max asked as he made his way in between Ruby and Rei, who nodded in response to his question. "3.........2.........1. Let it Rip!"  
  
"Alright Azura you know what to do!" Ruby commanded the second her beyblade had touched the ground. The black blade shone silver for a split second at the command, and disappeared from view.  
  
"So you are better." Rei watched wide-eyed as Drigger got hit by attack after attack from the invisible blade.  
  
Ruby snickered. "Of course. But I was just showing you what I can do, but I want a fair match." She snapped her fingers and her beyblade reappeared behind Rei's, and hit it with a smashing blow.  
  
"I'm guessing you have some other surprises then?" Rei raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And your guess is correct." Ruby's grin widened, as her beyblade began to glow silver once again, an aura of strength surrounding it.  
  
'Come on out and play Azura.' Ruby mentally summoned her bit-beast, that way; it would be even more of a surprise.  
  
"I'm already here." Azura's calm voice echoed, and the winged panther gracefully leapt out of Ruby's blade, her piercing red eyes glaring down upon Rei, who quickly summoned his own bit-beast.  
  
'Kai I recognized that bit-beast!' Dranzer yelled inside Kai's mind.  
  
'I do too.' Kai stared up at Azura, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.  
  
'Talk to Ruby later.' Dranzer commanded.  
  
'Fine.' Kai let out a long sigh, and then brought his attention back to the battle at hand.  
  
"Azura! Keep using Demonic Claw!" Ruby yelled to her bit-beast, who nodded and disappeared once again, but quickly reappearing afterwards behind Drigger, and striking him with her powerful paws. Azura repeated her attack about 3 or 4 times, until Drigger could take it no more, and retreated back inside of Rei's beyblade, which toppled over, defeated. Ruby watched as Azura roared triumphantly at her win.  
  
"Not now Azura! You can have more fun later!" Ruby scolded. Azura rolled her crimson eyes, and phased back into her own blade, which found it's way to Ruby's open palm soon after.  
  
"Damn it! That's how you beat me!" Tyson moaned. "You have a bit-beast!!"  
  
"Well no shit Sherlock." Ruby rolled her crimson red eyes.  
  
"Someone's a little slow." Dana snorted. Ruby's simple yet painful response to Dana's statement was to throw a pinecone at her, which she had found on the ground.  
  
"Hurts don't it!" Ruby laughed after Dana had yelped from the unexpected attack, but stopped quickly, and just like the night before, her eyes turned to slits, and she began glancing over to the area around her.  
  
Ruby then grabbed Dana's wrist and pulled her in the direction of her house while yelling back to the Bladebreakers, "I just remembered something! Ta ta for now!"  
  
"Well that was unexpected." Tyson stared at the retreating figures of Dana and Ruby.  
  
"Man did you see her eyes, sure was freaky." Max shuddered.  
  
'Ya it was.' Kai thought. 'I have to talk to her as soon as I can.'  
  
~^ Ruby's House ^~  
  
Ruby and Dana walked through the large oak doors that opened into Ruby's house. Once inside Ruby sharply turned her head, to have her red- yellow eyes, meet with bright gold ones.  
  
"Dad!" Ruby leapt into the open arms of her father. Mr. Black, was a man of about the age of 40, with short silver-black hair, and stood proud and tall, his golden eyes sparkling with strength, purity, and the wisdom of someone twice his age.  
  
"Hey there Mr. Black! How are you?" Dana grinned as Ruby and her father closed the two front doors.  
  
"I'm quite good Dana, and yourself?" Mr. Black kindly smiled down upon the young teen.  
  
"Fabulous!" Dana replied, her grin almost impossibly becoming wider.  
  
"Dad I thought you weren't going to be back until next week?" Ruby asked her father, turning her gaze from her grinning friend, and over to her dad.  
  
"Yes, but we finished with the meetings early, and I decided to come back before everyone else." Mr. Black explained. "Oh, your friend Tala called, just to let you know."  
  
"When?" Dana and Ruby questioned at the exact same moment.  
  
"Earlier, when you were out." Mr. Black answered the two teens, who both nodded. Mr. Black then told them he would be out doing some errands, and wouldn't be back for a while. After the man left, Dana and Ruby went downstairs, and into a semi-large room in the basement. Once in the room, Ruby walked through easily, but Dana stayed at the doorframe, she had never enjoyed the dark, and since the room was pitch black at the moment, she decided to wait until her friend would turn on the lights.  
  
"I wonder what Tala wanted." Ruby pondered once she had turned the lights on, revealing a stunning training room, with three beyblade dishes in three of the four corners. On the walls, were beautiful paintings of many different mythical creatures, from griffons to dragons, and fairies to sea serpents, all of whom were painted with great detail. Ruby and Dana lay lazily on a pile of soft body pillows, which were in the center of the room, in front of the pile was a medium sized television, which was turned on, but the volume was muted.  
  
"I don't know. We'll just either have to wait until he calls back, or we're going to have to call him." Dana stared up at the pure white ceiling above her, deep in thought.  
  
"Kai doesn't remember does he?" Ruby sharply turned to her left to see her faithful bit-beast walk over and lay down beside her.  
  
"No, I don't think he does." Ruby let out a long sigh, and closed her eyes.  
  
"Then you'll just have to make him remember!" Dana's eyes flashed, with enjoyment, and determination.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Okay, next chapter I'll try to make more interesting. Emphasize the word try here guys. Anyway, updating might come later than usual, but I'll try my best! So goodbye for now! 


	6. Savior

All right! Here we go, another chapter. Good lord I'm bored.........I just rhymed didn't I? O_O. Wow. Anyway, on with the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, and if I did, oh boy there would be changes! Oh so many changes! Oh but I do own my oc's.  
  
~^ Chapter 6 –Savior ^~  
  
Ruby let out a long frustrated sigh. She was once again, high in a tree, her back leaning against the rough bark. Her eyes were fixed on the darkening sky overhead, deep in thought, until she heard a faint noise in the distance.  
  
"Ruby." She heard her father call from the base of the tree.  
  
"Ya dad?" Ruby asked as she gracefully landed in front of her father and straightened herself out.  
  
"The phone is for you." Mr. Black held out a black cord-less phone. Ruby thanked her father and gently took it from his hands, and placed it to her the side of her head.  
  
"Hello." She asked into the receiver. "Oh hey.........ya, ok.........tomorrow? Ok then, you can stay here, plenty of room.........no it's fine, and my dad doesn't mind, and I'm positive Dana won't either.........yes Dana. Ok, bye, see you soon." Ruby took the phone away from her ear, and hung it up.  
  
"I'm guessing we're going to have yet another guest here soon then?" Mr. Black asked his daughter once she had handed him the telephone.  
  
"Ya, speaking of guests, where's Dana anyway?" Ruby asked once she noticed her friend was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Oh she said that she had a sudden urge to go shopping, something like that." Mr. Black scratched his head, trying to remember what the girl had said to him earlier that day. "All I know is that she's at the mall."  
  
Ruby sighed and rolled her eyes. 'Typical.' She thought. 'Only Dana would, 'have the sudden urge to go shopping', I'll just have to find her later I guess.'  
  
"Ruby?" Mr. Black stared down at his daughter.  
  
"Yes dad?"  
  
"I hope you've been training like I've told you." Mr. Black sternly told her. "Because if you don't........."  
  
"I know I know, if I don't train then I won't be able to protect myself. But don't worry dad, I've been training." Ruby waved her hand, in a gesture to put the subject aside. "So can I go to the park today or something? Please?" Ruby put on huge puppy dog eyes, she knew very well that they always worked on her father, he was such a softy.  
  
"Fine, you can go to the park today. But next time, I will say no." Mr. Black stated, but couldn't say anything else to his daughter, since she gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and ran off towards the park.  
  
"I really have to be more persistent." Mr. Black mumbled.  
  
Ruby was now walking along a small forest path, which she had found the day before. The path went straight from her house, to the park, so it was perfect. As usual, Azura was walking beside Ruby, with her black wings folded loosely against her body.  
  
"I've never noticed how quiet it is with out Dana around." Ruby muttered, keeping her eyes straight ahead.  
  
"Come to think of it, it is pretty damn quiet." Azura yawned slightly.  
  
"Did you not get enough sleep last night or something?" Ruby raised an eyebrow to her bit-beast. "I don't want ya slackin' off!!"  
  
"No, my brain just needs air, that's all. And have I ever slacked off before?" Azura grinned.  
  
"Your brain always needs air." Ruby mumbled. "I'm just kidding, jeez."  
  
"Ha ha, very funny, you should be a comedian." Azura rolled her eyes, each of her words dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"For some reason I have an odd feeling Tyson's going to get himself into trouble today." Ruby let out a long sigh. "And I'm probably going to have to get him out of it." Azura stared up at Ruby for a few moments, letting her words sink in. But her ears began twitching, as they picked up the faint noise of people yelling.  
  
"I think you're right Ruby." The panther strained her ears, and she son found out that it was Tyson yelling. 'This should be interesting.' She thought.  
  
"Come on, get back in your blade, I don't want people seeing you in public." Ruby held out her black beyblade, and Azura quickly phased into it. Once the Black Panther was completely out of sight, Ruby pocketed her blade, and took off on a quick run, towards the park.  
  
At the park, Tyson was indeed getting himself into trouble. Somehow, someway, he had pissed off some older kid, around the age of 15 or 16, and was now being backed against a tree. Everything had started, when Tyson had attempted Ruby's pinecone attack on Max, but the pinecone, instead of hitting the blonde, smacked hard into the tough looking older guy, who was sitting on a bench with two other guys his age. And of course, Tyson, being his own idiotic self, had blamed the incident on the older teens; by saying they got in the way of the pinecone. So that made the three guys real pissed, and now we are back to the situation at hand.  
  
"You better take that back kid." The older teen towered over Tyson.  
  
"But it was partly your fault." Tyson replied. And of course, it pissed of the huge guy standing in front of him. (AN/ let's call him Chub. All right? All right.)  
  
"That's it." 'Chub' (AN/ hehe, Chub.) growled, and raised his hand behind his head, turning it into a fist as he did so. Tyson closed his eyes, and braced himself for the pain that was sure to come, but to his own surprise, it never came.  
  
'What the hell?' Tyson thought, and slowly opened his eyes, causing him to gasp slightly. Holding 'Chub's' fist in a tight grasp was Ruby, her eyes drilling holes into the large teen.  
  
"Don't you dare." She growled. "I know for a fact that Tyson can be annoying, but, I know well enough to not punch him for it." Ruby then bent the hand that was holding 'Chub's' own fist downwards, digging her nails into his skin. The force if his hand being bent that way it was, was causing 'Chub' to kneel down to the ground, because if he didn't, his wrist would be broken.  
  
"Now, I'm going to let ya go, and you're going to leave. Got that." Ruby knelt down, and let go of 'Chub' after he had nodded. Once he was out of Ruby's grasp, he quickly got up from his spot on the ground, and dashed off, with his two pals close behind. Tyson and the others (yes, yes including Kai.) all stared at Ruby.  
  
"Where did you come from?" Tyson was the first to speak up.  
  
"A thank you would be pleasant." Ruby rolled her eyes. "Azura and I were walking, and she sensed that you had gotten yourself into trouble somehow. So take it from there."  
  
"But what did you do to that guy?" Max gaped. "I mean, you only used one of your hands."  
  
"It's common knowledge. And the rest I don't want to talk about." Ruby crossed her arms and walked off into the woods once again.  
  
'Now's my chance to talk to Ruby.' Kai thought, and slipped into the forest without anyone noticing his departure.  
  
Ruby stared down at her hands, moving her fingers slightly.  
  
'Why did I help him?' She thought. 'I'm getting way to soft for my own good.'  
  
"Well I thought it was awesome!" Azura piped up, appearing in a sitting position next to Ruby, but quickly disappeared when she heard someone approaching.  
  
"Yes Kai?" Ruby turned her head around to see Kai walking towards her.  
  
"I have a question for you." He replied, sitting down next to her.  
  
Ruby let out a long sigh, "You want to know why both Azura and I seem so familiar to you and Dranzer don't you?"  
  
"Ya, how did you know?" Kai stared wide-eyed at Ruby, who just shrugged in response.  
  
"I watched your reaction when you first say Azura." She smiled slightly, "And the reason you recognize us both, is because........." Ruby hesitated for a moment, she wasn't sure if she should've been telling Kai what she was about to say, but in the end, she supposed it would be the best for him to know the truth.  
  
"Here I'll start from well, the start." Ruby shifted slightly. " I'm guessing that Rei told you, when we were six, one night I just disappeared, am I right?"  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Sorry if this seems like a cliffhanger!! I'll update as soon as possible! I promise. 


	7. Secrets Revealed

Hello once again. I'm sure that by now it's pretty obvious that Kai and Ruby are gonna be together, and if you hadn't figured that out by now, then all I have to say is, you're slower than I am.  
  
Disclaimer: (this is getting quite old isn't it?) I don't own Beyblade, only my oc's.  
  
~^ Chapter 7 – Secrets Revealed ^~  
  
Kai recalled when he had listened to Rei and the others talk about Ruby. And how Rei had reminded them how he had known her, and that when they were six, she just disappeared.  
  
"Ya I remember him saying that." Kai answered after awhile.  
  
"My dad told Rei, that I had been sent to some school, but in reality, I was...I was taken to the abbey." Ruby mumbled, but Kai was still able to hear her. "Dana went too, and that's how we actually know Tala. But you probably don't really remember me all to well."  
  
"I think I do." Kai muttered. It's true, he was starting to have memories of Ruby flooding back into his mind, and he allowed a small smile to plant itself on his features. "Didn't I make up a nickname for you?"  
  
"Ya, you did, but I made one for you as well. Now didn't I ... Baby Blue!" Ruby snickered slightly. "But anyway, Dana and I both escaped the abbey last year. Dana moved back in with her mother, and I went back to my dad."  
  
"How did you escape?" Kai asked, his curiosity taking over.  
  
"Well, I'm really good at sneaking around, but it was partly pure brute force." Ruby stared down at her hands, like she had never seen them before in her life. "Kai, do you remember, how when I was little, and when I was at the abbey, how I always wore a little black ribbon on my head, that looked like cat ears?" Ruby asked, motioning with two of her fingers (AN/ ya know like Dr. Evil in the Austin Power movies when he says laser.) when she said ribbon.  
  
"Ya, I remember that." Kai stared at her, completely confused.  
  
"Well...those weren't ribbons." Ruby lifted her hand to her head where her dark blue toque was placed snugly around her head. She then gently lifted it from her skull, and when she did so two small, black cat ears were shown perched on top of her head, with tips of silver. (AN/ like InuYasha's, except black, and more cat-like) "Kai. I'm not a complete human, only half."  
  
Kai stared at the ears perched on Ruby's head, for some reason, he wanted to touch them, but he held himself back. 'Later.' He thought. "What's your other half then?"  
  
"Well, my other half is demon, panther demon to be exact. But I haven't gotten all of my abilities in control, so my father helps me train, so I can learn to control them." Ruby explained.  
  
"What about your mother?" Kai asked after a short silence. Ruby lowered her head slightly, so her bangs were shielding her face from Kai's gaze.  
  
"She passed away when I was little." She mumbled, almost in a whisper. "But, anyway, it's getting dark, and I should probably go and find Dana. Good night Kai." Ruby stood up from the grass covered ground she and Kai were sitting on, put her hat back over her head, so it covered up her ears, and walked in the direction of the path she had discovered, but stopped and turned so she was facing Kai again.  
  
"You can tell the others if you like, I don't mind, it's better if they know."  
  
Kai nodded and watched as Ruby disappeared though the wall of trees, after she had completely vanished from view, Kai stood up, and went to find the others.  
  
"Hey do you guys know where Ruby is?" Dana had found Tyson and the others, excluding Kai, all practicing in the park. She had returned all of her belongings back to Ruby's house, but found out that her friend wasn't there, so she was know looking for her.  
  
"She was here a while ago, she probably went home." Rei was the first to answer.  
  
"Damn it to hell! I wanted to battle her tonight!" Dana stomped her foot on the ground and crossed her arms. "Wait a minute! Why don't I battle one of you guys instead?!"  
  
"You mean beyblading right?" Tyson asked, just to make sure ya know.  
  
"No I mean a cooking battle, of course I mean beyblading you dolt!" Dana shook her head. "Who to battle, lets see here...how bout' you Max, I haven't seen you battle yet."  
  
"Alright, let's go!" Max excitedly exclaimed, as he took out his trusty blade, along with his launcher, and ready himself for the upcoming match.  
  
Dana did the same with her beyblade and launcher, while getting into her ready position. "You ready Max? I aint going to go easy on ya!"  
  
"Same here." Max replied, a small grin appearing on his features.  
  
"3...2...1... Let it Rip!" The two of them shouted at once, and immediately launching their blades afterwards. At the exact moment Dana's black and purpled blade touched the surface of the ground, it went on the attack, sending sparks in every direction. Dana's blade was slowing pushing Max's backwards, slightly overwhelming it with its power.  
  
"Time to end this...Vivoria! Silver Thunder!" Dana shouted to her blade, which began to glow with a golden aura. Then with an almost blinding flash of golden light, a powerful unicorn, with a horn, and wings of gold, flew out of Dana's blade, and landed in front of it's mistress. Seconds after her appearance, Vivoria stomped her hooves on the ground, and sent a bolt of pure white light at Max's green blade, and hit it head on. The force of the bolt was so immense, that it lodged Max's blade into a near by tree.  
  
"Add another notch to my winning side please!" Dana grinned and opened her palm, allowing her beyblade to fly into it. She then looked down at her wristwatch, which said that it was 6:50 pm.  
  
"Oh Crap! Ruby's going to kill me! Sorry if I smashed your blade Max!" Dana then pocketed her beyblade, and ran off in the direction of Ruby's household.  
  
Max walked over to the tree, which he had his beyblade imbedded in. He raised his hand, and made a tight grip around his blade, and pulled it out of the trees hard bark, and not quite easily I might add.  
  
"Well at least my blade isn't broken." He sighed in relief and pocketed his battered up blade, which Kenny could fix in about a minute.  
  
All right! Another chappy done. So was that a surprise? Or not? Tell me in your reviews please, oh that reminds me...PLEASE REVIEW! 


	8. The Hunter

I have absolutely no idea what to say here, so um, here's the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, only my oc's. (God, damn it this is so repetitive!)  
  
~^ Chapter 8 – The Hunter ^~  
  
"I'm guessing you told him then?"  
  
"Ya I told him Dana." Ruby replied with a sigh. The moment she had walked through the door of her household, Dana came running up the pathway, yelling about god knows what. It was certainly better than having to look for her.  
  
"Azura told me you kicked Max's ass in a battle a few minutes ago. Is this true?" Ruby snickered slightly.  
  
"Yep, lodged his blade in a tree." Dana grinned triumphantly. "So do you think Kai will tell the others?"  
  
"I sure hope he does." Ruby's shoulders slumped. "Then I won't have to wear that damn hat anymore."  
  
"Ya! And then I can play with your ears whenever I want to!" Dana smiled and started tugging slightly on one of Ruby's ears, causing it to twitch in annoyance.  
  
"Don't do that!" Ruby swatted away her friend's hand and smacked her over the head with one of the pillows they were sitting on.  
  
~^ The next day (Sunday) ^~  
  
Today was the total opposite for Ruby. Instead of Dana leaving her, she left her friend, but the activities she would be doing for the day, were unknown to the other girl, for now.  
  
Dana however, would have to endure a day with Tyson and the rest of them. She didn't mind Kai, or any of them for that matter; it was only Tyson that annoyed her. But the glint in Ruby's eyes when her friend had told her about a 'surprise', she decided to cope with the boy, for the day. The first thing on Dana's list was to find out if Kai had told the others about Ruby, and if not, she would make him, or tell them herself of course.  
  
"Kai, have you told Tyson and the rest of them about Ruby yet?" She had asked the boy once she had dragged him away from the rest of them, who were to engaged in watching a battle between Max and Tyson to even notice.  
  
"No not yet, but I was planning to tell them today." Kai sighed and walked back to the others with Dana close behind.  
  
"Well if you're not going to start to tell them, then I will!" Dana whispered before she sat down on a near by bench, and began cleaning her beyblade.  
  
Kai beckoned everyone to stop the match and listen to him. But before they could, there was a murderous laugh, and a blinding white light, which blinded all of them. And just as soon as it appeared, the light had vanished, but so had all six teens that had been there moments before.  
  
Ruby, however, was in her kitchen, but not alone. Leaning on the counter beside her, was an all to familiar redhead, with bright, ice blue eyes.  
  
"So, how's the little kitty been?" He asked, poking Ruby's ears.  
  
Ruby quickly swatted away his hands, just like she had done with Dana the night before. "Damn it Tala. It's bad enough Dana pokes at my ears but why do you have to do it to!"  
  
"Where is Dana anyway?" Tala cocked his head to the side.  
  
Ruby raised a slender eyebrow and walked over to him, "And you would care why?"  
  
"Uh. N-no reason!" Tala quickly replied, looking anywhere but in Ruby's eyes. Suddenly, Azura appeared behind Ruby, a mix of fear, and worry in her crimson eyes.  
  
"I don't know how, but Kano found you, an-and he got the others!" The panther stared into her mistress's eyes. They were filled with hate, hate for the man that had done the thing she dreaded most. He was using her friends against her. He was using them, as bait, and she was the fish.  
  
"Azura. You can sense where Vivoria is right?" Ruby asked her bit-beast, her teeth and fists clenched tightly.  
  
"Yes, I can." Azura nodded.  
  
"Hey, I'm coming with you." Tala walked in front of Ruby, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Okay, that would actually be a good idea." Ruby smiled. She then went up into her room, and took a beautiful, ruby and silver sword off of the wall. Encircled around the handle, was a ruby incrusted panther, and the sides and tip of the blade, were made out of pure diamond. Ruby put the sword into a black sheath, and tied it, so it was on her back.  
  
"Azura, you know what to do." Ruby muttered and laid one of her gloved hands on the panthers back, Tala did the same, and in a quick wisp of silver smoke, the three were gone.  
  
Kai was the first to wake up. His entire body was aching, and when he laid his hands on the floor to lift himself from the ground, he felt the cold surface of the tile flooring underneath his fingers. He then sat up, and surveyed his surroundings. Scattered around him, were his companions, they were in a large room...no, not a room, more like a prison. For one of the four walls, was a bulletproof glass. On the other side of the transparent wall, Kai could see darkness, and nothing else. The room that they were in was dimly lit, with only a few lamps hanging from the ceiling. And in the far off corner, was an air vent, which was far too small for even Kenny to fit through, let alone his laptop.  
  
"Where am I?" Kai heard Dana faintly whisper as she too began to wake. Soon after, the others began to lift themselves from the ground as well, all of them rubbing their temples, trying to relieve the pain that was throbbing in their skulls like a horrible earthquake. After everyone was wide awake, still trying to subside the aching pain in their bodies, the lights in the room behind the glass were turned on, and a young man, no younger than about 25 came into view. He had piercing silver eyes, with slits for pupils, his black, silver-streaked hair, was pulled pack in a small, loose pony tail, and poking out from underneath his hair, were pointed, elf like ears. The man was wearing what seemed to be the type of clothing that ninjas would wear. Except his sleeves were tied at the end by a white bandage. And finally, at his side, was a sword, which at that moment, was safely in its sheath.  
  
"I see you have all woken up, very good." He grinned.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Dana growled at the man, her fists clenches so tightly, that her knuckles were turning white.  
  
"No need to yell. I am Kano." The man bowed slightly.  
  
"But what do you want us for?" Tyson called out, asking the question every other person in the prison had on his or her minds.  
  
"Oh, I'm simply using you as bait." Kano snickered slightly and laughed chuckled under his breath.  
  
"For what?" Rei gritted his teeth together.  
  
"For a friend of yours. You will see soon enough..." Kano closed his eyes and allowed an evil sneer to spread across his face. His ears then twitched, when he heard a huge bang erupt from many rooms away from the one they were in.  
  
"Just on time." And with that, the man was gone, but the lights in the other room were still shining brightly, giving the imprisoned teens just a little more light. Dana was staring where the young man was standing moments before. Her eyes were wide, and her skin was slightly pale, her fists were trembling, with both fear and anger.  
  
"Crap." She muttered through clenched teeth. "Not him again." Dana's statement had caused everyone in the room to turn to her, all of their eyes filled with curiosity on what she had just said.  
  
"That Kano bastard is using us as bait for Ruby." Dana's fists trembled more as she almost impossibly clenched her fists harder. "He's going to try and kill her again."  
  
"What?!" Everyone gasped, horrified by Dana's conclusion.  
  
"That asshole has been after Ruby ever since her and I escaped from the abbey last..." Dana stopped, and quickly shut her mouth. But she then decided to continue, since there was no point in not telling them.  
  
Dana let out a long sigh, and started to explain everything. "Ruby was taken to the abbey for training when she was six years old. I met her there two years later, when I too was sent there. And that's how we actually know Tala. But just last year, Ruby helped me escape. Ever since then, Kano has been chasing Ruby, trying to kill her."  
  
"But why?" Rei asked.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you all have heard of demons right?" Dana watched as all of them nodded, except for Kai, who already knew what she was about to say. "Ruby, is, well, a half demon. And we think that Kano is either working for Voltaire, or is a demon hunter, which is highly unlikely, since he is a demon himself."  
  
Before any of them could reply to Dana's explanation, Azura smashed through the walls on the other side of the prison, with Tala close behind. The panther took one look at the glass, and easily broke it with her two flaming front paws.  
  
Kano then appeared behind the seven teens, and one panther, his face, arms, and legs all ripped open, with dark red blood staining his clothes.  
  
"How dare you try to escape behind my back!" He roared at them.  
  
"And how dare you turn away from a battle, and kidnap my friends in the first place!" Everyone then saw Ruby at the doorway, holding her right arm tightly, with blood trickling through the gaps in her fingers, and dripping onto the floor. "Azura, get them out of here!"  
  
"But mistress! What about you?!" Azura trembled in fear of what could possibly happen.  
  
"You know that I'll be fine! Now go!" Ruby ordered. Azura simply nodded, and draped her wings around the seven teens around her, and quickly disappearing from sight.  
  
"Kano, you've terrorized my family for an entire year, using my friends as my weakness. Well, it ends here!" Ruby un-sheathed her sword, and charged. Kano did the same with his own sword, and the two demons clashed together, causing a wave of power to erupt from their battle.  
  
"You will never win against me you half-breed!" Kano snickered as he leapt backwards; Ruby's diamond edged sword just grazing his arm.  
  
"But I already have." Ruby snickered. She was now behind Kano, surprising him; she took her opportunity, and put her sword right through the retched demon's heart. "Even that will kill a full demon. Now, time to dispose of you." Ruby placed her hand on Kano's bloodied back, as a slight emerald glow surrounded her hand, and in a flash, all that was left of Kano, was his puddle of blood on the floor, and a stream of silver-green smoke.  
  
"Shit." Ruby winced as she put her sword safely back in its sheath, and gripped both her arm and stomach. During her last battle with the hunter, she had received a rather painful slash across the stomach. And before that, Kano had somehow gotten his sword right through her arm.  
  
"Hope these are better by tomorrow."  
  
"How could I just leave her like that?!" Azura was pacing back and forth in the basement of the Black's household. "I should've stayed behind."  
  
"Settle down Azura. I'm sure that Ruby has already taken care of that asshole. And besides, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself; you did what you had to do. We're all just as worried as you are, right guys?" Dana stroked Azura's black fur, as she turned to Tala and Kai.  
  
'I sure hope she's alright.' Kai thought as he sank back into the couch he was sitting on, crossing his arms as he did so. "Ya."  
  
Whoa. Holy crap. That's the longest chapter yet! Over 2000 words! Go me go! Anyway, ya see that little button down there, well if ya press it I will uh, um, I dunno, do something! Come on just review!! Reviews make me wanna write more, and more writing means quicker updating. 


	9. This I Promise

Whoa, I don't know why, but I'm not hyper. My mind is actually clear!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, only my oc's.  
  
~^ Chapter 9 – This I Promise ^~  
  
Ruby dragged herself up the steps, which lead to her house; she was still clutching both her shoulder and stomach. Both of her wounds were starting to heal, but they wouldn't be gone until another day or so. She collapsed against the oak front doors, and slowly turned the knob. Once the door had clicked, and swung open, Ruby collapsed to the floor, catching her breath. She heard some noises from the basement, and weakly smiled.  
  
'Dana.' She thought. 'Good.'  
  
Ruby tried to get up, but failed miserably in her attempt, and had to use her sword to steady herself. But her sword failed her also, and Ruby fell to the ground...at least, that's what she thought was going to happen, but a pair of strong arms caught her just inches away from the floor.  
  
Ruby slowly turned her head around, and her own eyes met with a pair of deep mahogany ones. "Kai..." She breathed, and collapsed into his arms.  
  
"Come on, you need to lie down." Kai mumbled, and lifted her off of the ground. He walked into a small sitting room to the left of the main entranceway, and gently lay Ruby down on a soft dark blue couch.  
  
"Kai, why did you stay here?" Ruby asked as she painfully tried to sit upright. But Kai quickly placed his hands on her shoulders, and slowly pushed her back, so she was laying on the couch again.  
  
"I was...worried about you." He hesitantly admitted, staring down at the carpet, like he had never seen it before.  
  
"Kai, you shouldn't worry about me." Ruby smiled softly, and placed her hand on top of his own. "But it's nice that you care."  
  
"What about your wounds." Kai asked, finally taking his gaze from the carpet. Ruby looked over at the large cut on her shoulder and stomach, which were still bleeding, but only slightly.  
  
"They should be healed by tomorrow, but for now, I should probably bandage them up." She sat up, much easier than before. "Sweet, they're already closin' up." She then slowly got up from the couch, with Kai's help of course, and slowly made her way to the bathroom, where all of the bandages and disinfectant was.  
  
Ruby took care of the bandages for her shoulder, but Kai had to help her a little with the cut on her stomach, but once they were finished, Ruby and Kai went back to the basement, where Azura, Tala, and Dana, were all sound asleep. Ruby lay down on one of the mattresses Dana had brought down, and pulled a blanket over her. Kai did the same, except on the couch.  
  
"Good night Kai." Ruby muttered and pulled the blanket up to her chin.  
  
"Night." Kai quietly replied, and soon drifted off into the world of sleep. (AN/ I love that world)  
  
~^ The next day (Monday, stupid Monday) ^~  
  
"Ruby! What are you doing here?" Kenny gasped when Ruby sat down in the desk beside him during homeroom, and of course, Tyson wasn't there yet.  
  
"About to endure another boring day of school, what does it look like?" She leaned back on her chair, and put her arms behind her head.  
  
"But what about that big gash in your shoulder?" Kenny asked, remembering how Ruby's shoulder practically had a whole in it the day before.  
  
Ruby simply sighed, and pulled away the collar of her jean jacket, to show her bandaged shoulder. "Does that answer your question?" She raised an eyebrow to Kenny, who nodded in response.  
  
"Hm, sounds like Tyson's not going to be late today." Ruby closed her eyes and smirked. Seconds after her comment, Tyson came walking into the room, looking quite triumphant. He then sat down in between Kenny and Ruby; not even noticing the half-demon was there...that is until he threw his books on her lap.  
  
"Damn it Tyson!" Ruby yelled in his ear, causing him to fall backwards. "You really have to learn to pay attention to your surroundings!"  
  
Tyson stared at Ruby for a few seconds, before jumping up and squishing her in a bone crushing bear hug. "Ruby you're alright! I thought you were dead!"  
  
"Tyson would you shut up! And stop that, my shoulder kinda hurts just to explain!" Ruby pried herself from Tyson's grip, and forcefully pushed him back onto his own chair. She then dusted herself off, and fixed her jacket, so it wasn't all crumpled. "Now please don't do that again."  
  
"Ruby!" Rei, and Max gasped once they saw Ruby, Tyson, and Kenny all walking towards the park that day once school was finished for them.  
  
"Oh no, not again." Ruby bitterly muttered under her breath so no one would hear her. But she spoke louder so Rei and Max would be able to hear, "I'm fine so don't bother asking."  
  
"Seriously, I already tried." Tyson sheepishly smiled and scratched the back of his head.  
  
Max and Rei raised an eyebrow and looked at each other. "Ok then..." They said in unison.  
  
~^ Some time later on ^~  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" Mr. Black, who had just arrived home that night, was asking his daughter about the events of the day before, and was now pestering Ruby.  
  
"Yes dad I'm fine now...Look for yourself." Ruby lifted up the bandages across her stomach, to show that her cut was gone, and that a small scar now replaced it. "Can I go now?"  
  
Mr. Black let out a relieved sigh, and gently hugged Ruby before he nodded, and allowed her to go upstairs to her room. Once she stepped into her dark room, she kicked the door shut with her foot, and switched on the lights. The walls of her room were a dark sea blue, with many posters and pictures scattered around. To the far off corner, was her bed, set up diagonally against the wall; the sheets were light blue, and they were placed in a heap by the end of the mattress. Obviously Ruby hadn't decided to make her bed that morning. Beside her un-made bed, was a small table, with a single drawer, on top was a small black lamp, which was off at the moment. Around the lamp were a few, randomly assorted pictures, which were safely kept in their frames. To the right of the bed, was an open window, the light blue curtains swaying back and forth from the light breeze coming from outside.  
  
"I wonder where Dana and Tala are... They should've found me by now." Ruby sighed and slowly walked over to her bed. She slumped onto the mattress, and stared blankly at one of the pictures on the small table. In the picture, were three people; one, with long black hair was in the middle, a wide smile spread across her lips. To the left and right of her, were to younger children, both of them boys, and both of them with the same features. The two of them had short, curly chocolate brown hair, and bright gold eyes. The girl looked around the age of 13, and the boys, both looked to be around 6.  
  
Ruby's eyes began to water as she stared at the picture of her and her two younger twin brothers. When she and Dana had escaped the abbey, her brothers were soon kidnapped and taken there. Ruby had tried so hard to go back and save them, but her father wouldn't let her, he had said that she should wait... But Ruby didn't know how long that was going to be.  
  
"Scott...Ryan...I promise that I'll get both of you out of there whether dad wants me to or not...I promise..." Ruby muttered into her pillow before she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Alwight! There goes another chapter. I'm so, so, so, so sorry that it took so long to update! I've been so busy lately with school, and my Vancouver trip coming up that I haven't really gotten any chances to work on either of my stories...but I solemnly swear that once I get back from Vancouver, that I'll attempt to update more often. Now, please review!! 


	10. Promise Completed

So very sorry for not updating, as I said before I was kind have been in Vancouver, for 8 days, but don't worry, I have made a vow to update much more frequently.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade  
  
~^ Chapter 10 – Promise Completed ^~  
  
The next day, Ruby was no where to be found, not even her own father could find her, which caused the middle aged man to get extremely worried over his daughters well being.  
  
"This isn't like Ruby...not one bit." Dana muttered to herself. Beside her was Tala, and across from her were the Bladebreakers, all of whom were discussing the whereabouts of their missing friend.  
  
"I'm sure she'll find us, or we'll find her, either way, just don't worry about it." Tala reassured the brunette.  
  
However, back at the Black's household, all was not well, for Mr. Black had just found a note left by his daughter, and he was now reading it over. Once the silver-black haired man was finished reading, his eyes widened and he bolted out the door, and toward the park.  
  
The group of teams had made the decision that Ruby was just resting from the incident with Kano, and was simply relaxing. But Mr. Black was soon going to smash that assumption into tiny pieces.  
  
"What's the matter Mr. B?" Dana asked the trembling man.  
  
"It's Ruby..." He answered, his voice choked. "She went to get Scott and Ryan..."  
  
Ruby snuck through the hallways of her old home, or as she put it; prison. But she was in disguise. And not just that old 'put on a trench coat and call me a security guard' type of disguise, no, hers was much more thorough, considering she wasn't even in the form of a human.  
  
Now, you're probably wondering what I meant by that. Well, that little necklace around Ruby's neck isn't just for decoration, no, it's way more than a simple accessory. See, that necklace gives Ruby an extra ability, and that ability is to change species entirely. The silver pendant allows Ruby to change into either a furious black panther, or an innocent fluffy black kitten. But even though Ruby would be an entire different species, there would be some small features that would prove it was her that is if you even knew it was she. The first would be that her eyes remain their same red-yellow color, and the two red stripes on her cheeks stay also. And the necklace still rests around her neck.  
  
And it's kind of obvious that Ruby would be the kitten instead of the panther at the moment. Considering if she was in her other non-human form, she would be spotted quite easily.  
  
Ruby took a quick sniff of the air surrounding her with her sensitive nose, as she tried to find where her two brothers were. She kept on following the sent, until she came to a half open door, where she silently crept into the room. Once inside, she saw both of her brothers asleep, but in two different beds.  
  
'Perfect...' Ruby thought. She then gently leapt onto one of her brother's beds, and began chewing on one of his ears, which woke him up rather easily.  
  
"Where did you come from?" He groggily mumbled.  
  
Ruby mentally laughed at her brother. She leapt from the bed and onto the floor, where soon after he landing, she was engulfed in an emerald fog. Once the mist was cleared, the human form of Ruby was standing on the floor, her arms crossed, and with a large smile spread across her lips.  
  
"Hey there Scott, how's my little bro doing?" She laughed as her baby brother tackled her to the floor, and crushed her in a giant bear hug. All of the commotion had woken up the second brother of the two twins, and he too jumped onto his sister.  
  
"Guys, be quiet!" Ruby ordered over a few laughs. Her two brothers quickly settled down and let go of Ruby, as they sat on the floor, and stared up at her.  
  
"What are you doing here anyway Ruby?" Scott calked his head to the side.  
  
"I'm here to finally get you out of this place..." Ruby seriously answered. "With Azura's help of course."  
  
"Wouldn't Ruby be back by now? What if something happened to her?!" Dana paced back and force in the basement of the Black's household.  
  
"Dana seddle down!" Tala forced the brunette to sit on the couch next to him. "Ruby's gotten herself out of much harder things before, so I'm sure she's fine..."  
  
"But-," Dana began.  
  
"Seriously seddle down..." Kai finally came into the conversation.  
  
Ruby pulled her bed's covers over her two sleeping brothers, and let out a long sigh of relief. She walked into the hallway and gently closed the wooden door behind her.  
  
"You did great..."Azura smiled as she appeared beside her mistress. "But I believe you have some company in the basement."  
  
Ruby raised a slender eyebrow at her bit-beast, "Oh really?" She smirked. "Time for some fun..." The same emerald cloud from before surrounded Ruby, and she was the fluffy kitten once again.  
  
"Damn it Ruby where are you?" Kai muttered under his breath. Both Dana and Tala had fallen asleep quite a while ago, but he just couldn't bring himself to do the same. Even though he had told Dana not to worry several times, deep down, he was filled with concern over his friends well being.  
  
Kai sighed as he leant down and put his head in his hands. He then felt a small tug on his neck, and looked down to see a small black ball with ears and a tail pulling on his scarf. The ball looked up at him; still with the scarf in its mouth; and let out a soft 'mew'. The small cat then leapt onto the arm of the couch, and onto the top of Kai's head. Once there, it began chewing on a strand of Kai's blue hair.  
  
"Stop that!" Kai lifted the kitten from his head, and held it in front of his face, so he was staring directly into its red-yellow eyes.  
  
The kitten's answer was a simple, "Mew..." It then began pawing at Kai's nose, once it got bored of that, the black cat wrenched itself free from Kai's grasp, and settled down in his lap.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes and began scratching behind the kittens silver tipped ears, which reminded him greatly of Ruby. But just the small cats presence made him feel that his friend was all right, and nothing bad had happened to her. So he lied down on the couch, with the kitten cuddled up beside him, and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Damn it to hell! That turned out shorter than usual...damn. Meh, oh well...next one will be longer, I hope. But for now, you guys know what to do...REIVIEW!! 


	11. Morning!

I think I just had a brain meltdown...nope! Never mind, I'm back!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade! Must you keep reminding me of this!  
  
~^ Chapter 11 – Morning! ^~  
  
Ruby stirred in her sleep, and slowly opened her eyes, only to see black. When she turned her head upwards, she was staring at the sleeping face of Kai.  
  
"Well that's a wake up call." She silently mumbled. But just that gentle statement caused Kai to stir in his sleep, and murmur something that even Ruby couldn't hear.  
  
'Ok, I'm just not going to talk anymore.' Ruby thought. She soon found out, that if she didn't want to wake Kai up, she couldn't really move. And the reason this was true, was because Kai's arms were gently wrapped around her slender waist.  
  
'Oh man this is priceless!' Azura laughed. Ruby's eye twitched slightly and she clenched her pointed teeth, while allowing a low growl to escape her lips. She then felt Kai stir once again, and could hear him begin to wake up.  
  
'Crap!' Ruby bit her bottom lip. She then decided to just make it seem like she was still sleeping. So the young half-demon hesitantly laid her head on Kai's chest, closed her eyes, and slowed her breathing.  
  
She then could feel Kai's movements, as he lifted his head, and as all of his body tensed when he noticed how he was holding Ruby.  
  
'What're you going to do know?' Azura mentally asked her mistress.  
  
Ruby hid her face with her bangs as a small smirk crept across her lips. 'Act of course.' She then acted as if she was just waking up, and began slowly opening her eyes. Ruby smirked again, before rubbing her soft, cat- like ear against Kai's cheek.  
  
Kai smiled and scratched behind Ruby's silver tipped ear, "You're such a little faker."  
  
"And you just couldn't wait to touch my ears could you?" Ruby pulled her head back so her ear was out of Kai's reach.  
  
"I have no answer to that." Kai closed his eyes and turned up his nose, before grinning evilly, and locking his gaze with Ruby's. "I should be asking you why you're so close to me."  
  
Ruby sneered and sat upright. "Well Kai, I never knew that you had such a way with kittens...oh and your hair tastes good."  
  
"What?" Kai stared at her and cocked his head to the side.  
  
"You had a little encounter with a black kitten last night, am I correct?" Ruby crossed her arms and leaned against the back of the couch.  
  
Kai's confused look turned to a small smile as he realized what Ruby was talking about, "I get it now. So you were that kitten."  
  
"Score one for Kai!" Ruby clapped her hands together, but slowly stopped and sweetly smiled. "You were worried about me again..."  
  
"What makes you think that?" Kai stumbled over his answer.  
  
"Well, considering I heard you say, and I quote 'Damn it Ruby, where are you?'" Ruby raised an eyebrow and looked Kai straight in the eye as she said this. "I know that you were worried Kai, do you really think that I'm stupid or something?"  
  
"No, I don't think you're stupid. You're anything but stupid." Kai mumbled and turned his gaze from Ruby's. "And yes I was worried, I thought that you might've gotten caught...or worse. And...I don't know what I would've done if that happened."  
  
Ruby's face turned serious, and she took Kai's chin in her hand, and made him face her. "What are you trying so say Kai?" Kai stayed silent and Ruby moved closer to him and tried again. "Kai? Tell me...please?"  
  
Kai took Ruby's hand from his chin, and lifted his eyes to meet her own once more, "Because...I love you too much, and if something happened, then...well, I just don't know Ruby."  
  
"Kai..." Ruby stared at him and felt Kai's hand tighten around hers. "How long have you felt this way?"  
  
"Ever since we met." Kai honestly answered.  
  
Ruby leaned closer to him, and traced her free hand along his jaw line, "Like wise."  
  
"Now doesn't that make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside?" Dana whispered while covering her mouth with her hand.  
  
"Oh yeah, it sure does." Tala snorted. "But I think we should leave now, I don't want to know what Kai, or more likely, Ruby would do to us if we got caught, so come on." Tala helped Dana up from the ground, and silently crept upstairs, and out the front doors of Ruby's house.  
  
"I propose we tell the others." Dana grinned and pointed her finger in the air.  
  
Tala simply rolled his eyes and just ignored the brunette.  
  
"Where's Ruby?" Scott asked his twin as they searched for their sister throughout their home.  
  
"How would I know?" Ryan rudely answered. "Maybe she went out..." The two twins took a quick look at each other before answering at the exact moment:  
  
"Nah!"  
  
"But where do you think she is then?" Scott scratched his head in thought. "The basement?"  
  
Ryan strained his sensitive ears, and heard his sister's voice. "Yes, the basement...race!" The two young half-demons then raced down the hallways, and towards the basement where their sister and Kai were.  
  
Ruby stood in front of her very own classic blue beyblade dish, with her blade at the ready. She grinned, and launched Azura into the dish, and watched as her own black blade attacked Kai's blue one.  
  
"Aw come on Kai!" Ruby whined. "Bring Dranzer out! He's cool!"  
  
Kai smirked, "Why should I?"  
  
"Damn it." Ruby cursed and sat down on the ground. "Party pooper."  
  
Kai summoned Dranzer back to his hand, and walked over to Ruby, before kneeling in front of her, "You're acting quite childish did you know that?"  
  
"I don't care." Ruby simply shrugged. She then surprised Kai by sighing and leaning her head against his chest. "I'm tired."  
  
"Well maybe this will wake you up a bit..." Kai wrapped an arm around Ruby's waist, and used his free hand to lift her chin. He then gently pressed his lips against hers, and pulled her even closer to him.  
  
"Ewy! Gross!" Ryan and Scott chorused as they walked through the basement doorway.  
  
Ruby pulled away from Kai and glared at her brothers, "Azura, would you mind taking Scott and Ryan to the park or something. I'm sure Tala and Dana will be there."  
  
"Ok." Azura popped up behind the two brothers, and pushed them up the stairs and out of the house.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
I'm so, so, so, so, so, so sorry that it took so damn long to update. I've just been so flippin busy with goddamn school and shit like that...oh and writers block popped up in the middle there. But anyway, please, please, please review! 


	12. Damn That Feeling!

Yeah yeah...I know you guys are all probably pissed at me. But you should learn to be more patient! So yeah...sorry bout the long wait... Disclaimer: I only own my oc's! And that's all got it?!

Chapter 12 – Damn That Feeling!

Have you ever had that feeling, where you think something horrible, and life altering is about to happen? Well, that's how I'm feeling right now. Ever since I had broken my two brothers out of that horrible abbey, I've had this feeling. All week. Every second, minute, hour and day! It's enough to drive anyone nuts! And I certainly wasn't an exception. The only thing that had brought sunshine to my life was Kai. We had finally admitted love for one another. Sure, it was kind of mushy. With the situation of me running off to the abbey, and everyone being worried for my safety. But Dana. Oh poor Dana. She was the worst. Stressed out was one easy way to put how she probably was while I was on my little rescue mission. But now, I actually didn't know where she was. Probably with Tala somewhere...alone. Hm, sounds awfully peculiar if you ask me. But it isn't my business to intrude. Even though I really want to.

What was I doing now? That's a whole other ball game right there! Once again I had blown of The Bladebreakers, not including Kai of course, who was with me. Right now, Kai and I were actually at the park, watching my brothers kick the others kids little whiny butts in beyblade battles. Boy did they take after me. Crush your opponent like a bug is my motto. And that's exactly what good old Ryan and Scott were doing. But I had taught them better then to break the other kid's blades, if they did that, then I would definatly give them at least two extra hours of training. Oh, and not regular training. This training was with my father. He would take us into the dojo, and teach us how to harness our demonic powers. Scott and Ryan of course, being much younger, were having trouble. But me on the other hand. I had almost, emphasize almost, achieved complete control over my abilities, but not totally...unfortunately. Once I do, father says I'll be just as powerful as any full-blooded demon! Oh boy I certainly can't wait for that day!

But, that's when I felt it. For about the fifteenth time today. A great amount of power within Bakuten. Not the type a bit-beast would possess. No. This was much greater. Then it hit me like a ten-ton frate train. Demon. A demon was either coming, or was already here. I could smell the reeking stench of his sent. Wait. There were two of them. Both almost equally as powerful! And if they found me...well, I wouldn't want to know what would happen. I feared for Rei's safety, for my brothers' safety...for Kai's safety. Now I knew, that today would be that life-altering day. This day...would change the course of my existence...forever. Whether it good, or bad...it will change everything! And somehow, some way, I knew it would be mostly bad.

I think Scott and Ryan felt it too, since they had declined all the offers the other children were giving them for a battle. I then told Azura to lead them home, where they would be safe with my father.

Azura. My faithful bit-beast. The one creature that could ever replace my mother. That proves just how great she is to me. But...no matter what that amazing panther does, she will never...ever replace mother.

My mother. An amazing woman! Well...was an amazing woman. She was only a human. With no demonic blood in any of her veins. She was a beauty...from what I can remember at least. Her eyes were an amazing shade of deep red. Just like Kai's. Her name was Suki. The meaning of her name was loved one. And boy was she loved. By me, father, and everyone in our village where I grew up. The unfortunate thing is...I never said goodbye to her. Never gave her one last 'I love you mom'. Why? Well...I was taken. Taken by that damn Voltaire to his stupid abbey! And while I was in that retched place, my mother passed away while giving birth. Birth to Scott and Ryan. Poor boys. They never got to know just how wondrous their mother was.

Taking a quick look around, I could see that both my brothers were gone. Good. That's two things I didn't have to worry about. Now I just had to think of what to do with Kai. I actually wasn't too concerned about him. He's a tough boy right? Yeah, you better believe he is! He should be after living a life with me in it! But...neither of us were always the way we are today. To say the least, I used to be a weak, shy, frightened little girl. That was way back when however. When I was just a little six year old. I remember the day I was first sent to that damn abbey. The day I first met Kai. I remember it as if it were just an event that occurred last week.

It was the afternoon after I had been taken from the White Tiger village. After I had met that damn man. Boris. Oh he acted all dandy and cheerful. And of course I was dense enough to fall for it. Anyone at the age I was would've. Ah, now it's time for one of those good old flashbacks....

"Ruby is it?" That purple haired old coot asked me. Since I was too shy to answer him directly, I responded by nodding yes. "Well Ruby. The other children here..." Boris gestured his hand towards the large courtyard. Where many children were freely chatting, or beyblading. Both equally good.

"Are all around your age. I have to go now, but you should go and get to know more of the children." He then pushed me gently down the stairs, and into the courtyard before leaving. That's when I felt like a sore thumb. Considering I was the only girl! But, since I didn't want to be a loner, I had no other choice, but to simply wander around, and see what type of people were there. Curiosity got the best of me once I noticed two kids having a beyblade battle. Of course there was a crowd of even more over excited children around them, but that didn't really matter to me. So, I walked up to the back of the small crowd, and peered over the heads of the kids blocking my view. The two kids that were blading looked around my age. One had short, curly blonde hair. And the other had a really messy chestnut brown head of hair. The blonde was wearing a really poofy dark red winter jacket with deep blue jeans and black running shoes. While the brunette, had on a not so poofy dark blue and jacket, and also had on black pants, with red shoes. After watching the seemingly exciting battle drone on, the blonde finally came out as the winner.  
  
"Yes! Who wants to get beaten by me next?" The blonde looked over the kids in the crowd, who all backed off a little bit. But of course, there just had to me some little jackass kids who had to find me, and push me to the front of the circle.

"Hey! Why don't you break this girls blade?" One child said as he shoved me. I tried to back away but they just kept on being the little shits they were!

"Uh..." I shakily began, "No thank you, I'll just be leaving now if you don't mind."

"Hey..." A young voice was heard from the back of the crowd. All children turned their heads. They then got pushed, or simply moved aside as an unfamiliar (well to me at the time) two toned blue haired boy came walking through the children, and stopped beside me. I looked him over with my red- gold eyes. He was a little bit taller than me, so I quickly made a guess that he was older too.

"You new here?" He asked me. I stayed silent for a while, but then came back to reality,

"Uh. Yeah, I am." He then introduced himself as Kai Hiwatari. We got along so well. Hell, Kai and I even made up a new game. Throw rocks at Boris. Sure Boris didn't like our little version of fun, but we sure did! Then Kai just had to pull that whole Black Dranzer fiasco. And that was actually the last time I saw him. Well, till now that is. But there's no time like the present right? Even though the present was pretty damn boring at the moment. That's it. I have to find something to do to take my mind off what I sensed before. I know! Time to spy on Tala and Dala. Screw the privacy crap!


	13. They're Here

Hey people! I'm back! ... Not that I ever left. Man I've lost it. Anyway, in this chapter it may seem all fine and dandy in the beginning, but it'll change! And next chapter's gonna be bloody and gory! So if you like that kind of stuff...then be excited! OK! Enough of my rambling...  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned anything would I be sitting at home on a Saturday night with no money? No I would be out breaking stuff! SO HA TO YOU!  
  
**Chapter 13 – They're Here...**   
  
"Where are you going?" Kai held onto the half-demons sleeve.  
  
Ruby simply smirked, "I'm bored as sin, and I feel like spying on Dana and Tala...would you like to join me Kai?"  
  
"Like you need to ask." The bluenette rose from his seat and walked with Ruby, who was using her senses to find her two friends.  
  
They had been talking for sometime now. Just talking, nothing else really. Random things would pop up here and there, and they would discuss it. Tala and Dana had spoken about they're friends, family, and occasionally a little about their past. Then they rested on the subject of Kai and Ruby, and the two's relationship.  
  
"They're pretty bad at trying to hide what they feel." Dana trailed off as she stared into the flowing river her and Tala were sitting in front of. "Especially Kai."  
  
"Yeah..." Replied Tala simply.  
  
"So Tala..." Dana turned to the redhead. "Do _you_ like anyone in that sorta way?"  
  
"Yes..." Tala turned his gaze back to the river.  
  
"Anyone I know?" Dana caulked her head to the side.  
  
Ice blue met gold as Tala looked back to the brunette, "Yeah, you know her." The two teens stayed like that for sometime, neither of them noticing that they were slowly inching closer to one another. The only two who seemed to notice, was the little spy duo hiding in some bushes.  
  
"Finally!" Ruby rolled her eyes and sat down on the ground. "It took them long enough!"  
  
"Personally I think Dana will attempt to murder us if she finds out about us spying on her and Tala over there."  
  
Ruby simply gave Kai a you-really-think-I-care look before shaking her head. "Fine...we'll leave these two alone."  
  
"So we can be?" Kai smirked and stroked Ruby's silver tipped ear playfully.  
  
"Maybe." She purred. "Now come on." The two teens then silently got up from their hiding place and went of to wander some place else. Now! Back to the more interesting pair!  
  
Skin made contact with skin as a slight shiver crept its way up Dana's back. The brunette buried her face into Tala's shirt once they had broke contact, hiding the fierce blush that had appeared on her cheeks.  
  
"Well there's your answer..." Tala laughed slightly as he snaked his arms around Dana's waist.  
  
"You smart ass." Dana smirked and rested against the redhead.  
  
Steel eyes looked over the town, a smirk spread across their owner's lips, and a small chuckled coming from them.  
  
"I think we should act tonight. Don't you agree Odin?" Those ice cold eyes turned to a creature in the distance. The beats face was hidden however by the shadows. Its only response was a low growl, which seemed to please the other.  
  
"Exactly what I was thinking."  
  
Ruby stopped dead in her tracks as her sensitive ears picked up a horrible laugh erupting somewhere far off. She began twisting and turning, trying to pin point exactly where the noise had come from. But whoever had been laughing had already stopped, so she simply gave up.  
  
"What's the matter?" Kai finally noticed that Ruby was not beside him anymore.  
  
Ruby put on a fake smile and started walking again, "Oh it's nothing."  
  
"Where's your sister?" Mr. Black asked his two sons' with an eyebrow raised. "She was supposed to be here for training."  
  
"She's _somewhere_ with Kai!" Ryan answered his father first.  
  
"Yeah. She told Azura to take us home." Scott replied next.  
  
Mr. Black stood there for some time, his thoughts racing, wondering if he should allow this one time to slip, or if he should go out and find his daughter. "Thank you boys. But Ruby can have _one_ day off."  
  
After the middle-aged demon had finished his conclusion he heard the front doors swing open, and footsteps going across the floor and towards the training room.  
  
"Sorry I'm late!" The black haired teen quickly apologized. "I had to make sure Tala and Dana were um...not getting into _trouble_." She then quickly tore off her socks and jean jacket before rolling up the bottoms of her pants so they were up to her knees.  
  
"Ok then. I was going to give you a break but now that you're here you can practice with that sword of yours." Mr. Black chuckled at the look his daughter was giving him. "Hurry up!"

The calm silence of nightfall had fallen over the town, and people were happily walking about, enjoying the clear sky. But two beasts however had other things on their minds. The steel-eyed demon raised his hand. Muttering a few words under his breath, he summoned a great ball of energy, and launched it from his rooftop perch, and down at the bustling community. The orb crashed into one of the buildings, exploding its side and sending chunks of concrete down at the now screaming people.  
  
"What the hell!" An all to familiar group of bladers stood in their spot, to paralyzed with fear to move. The four boys finally found their ability to move just as the concrete barely missed them.  
  
"I'm looking for Ruby Black!" Looking up the group saw the owner of the voice. He had the structure of a human, but two huge pointed ears gave that clear away. Atop his huge figure was a long flowing black over-coat, underneath that was a simple navy muscle shirt. Adorning his bottom half were simple baggy black jeans, with to belts freely hanging from his waist, holding many sharp objects.  
  
The unknown demon ran a clawed hand through his bright gold hair, "If you don't tell me where she is then I'll have to have Odin, here show you what happens to people who don't give me what I want!" Gesturing to the roof above was a colossal beast. It's tentacles snaking down the buildings, and slowly inching toward the streets. It wasn't a giant squid, but it wasn't an over-sized octopus either. It was something else. And that was very clear since it had horribly spines on each of its equally long tentacles.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Tyson, being the person he was bellowed up to the demon that was floating above him and the many other people.  
  
Smirking, the nameless beast showed an extremely sharp canine, "I go by the name Zereken. And if you don't tell me where this Ruby character is...then, well, I'll just have to dispose of you!"  
  
Odin landed with a hard boom on the ground and began thrashing his tentacles round and round. The many people in the area began running for their lives. That is before Zereken began laughing mercifully, and raised his hand high in the air. In doing this, a huge dome of energy planted itself around every person, including the group of bladers.  
  
"Either Ruby's here!" Zereken yelled to all the people, "Or your screams of pain will _make_ her come!"  
  
This was the end. They were stuck. No...they were trapped. Trapped in this bubble they couldn't escape. With the evil hand of death just inching it's way towards them. Not being able to stop it, the four out of five Bladebreakers just prayed to the heavens that somehow, some way, they would get out of that horrible predicament at least with their lives.

* * *

Phew! That was a toughie. I got stuck at the beginning, and then I kept on having to figure out how to make Odin and Zereken come into the chapter. But PHEW! Jeez, but I think it turned out pretty good! Oh, and if you get confused somehow just ask me some questions in your reviews (which I hope you post after reading this hard work!) and I'll answer them in my next chapter which will be up A.S.A.P. Oh, and there you go **Melina Kon**. Hope you like it!  
  
And I leave in saying this: When you're feeling sad...or just plain loopy. Don't be mad...just say POOPY!  
  
Well that's all for now...bye bye!


End file.
